NEW LIFE CRAZIER TIME
by pheonix92
Summary: the blood war is over ichigos world of freinds and family has vanished he decides to find a new place to start over, what happens when this new place he lives in is kouh city and the school he goes to for his senior year is kouh academy, LET THE FUN BEGIN, DRAMA ROMANCE ACTION and of cours ISSEI COMEDY, features ichigo x rias
1. Chapter 1

HELLO To all this my rewrite to my bleach dxd fanfic seeing as I totally fubared up the anal cavity last time so I deleted it so no one reads that awful shit, so I hope I make this one a better story, please read and review if you like, don't like it or just have any comments in general and if you do like but want me to change something or put something in to make it better please tell me I felt so lonely last story no one reviewed at all such a disappointment, ahh, oh well this time I hope for some change, THAKS GUYS,

CHAPTER 1: ICHIGO HAS A NEW HOME

After the blood war ended Ichigo was allowed to return home, his family decided to move to soul society and live as representatives of the living world, isshin became tutor at the academy teaching students how to act in the living world if they ever got involved in a situation like rukia's, yuzu and Karin were tutored by their farther and shinji in the ways of the vizord although they quickly surpassed both shinji and isshin in skill and power as their hollow Quincy and shinigami powers quickly grew although their brothers was the greatest theirs were defined as having more finesse and beauty in the elements they thrived in, Ichigo remained at home over the summer brake and found himself quickly growing apart from his friends at school, keigo and mizuiro left them all behind as they grew more and more scared of the group they used to hang with, tatsuki and orihime took a scholarship in America and hooked up as a couple, Chad and isshida also took academy rolls far away but took the time to actually say goodbye to him as Chad and isshida left on separate plains Ichigo sighed as his world fell apart around him, Karin and yuzu were seen daily keeping karakura town safe while lower level unseated soul reapers were in real world training exercises using live battle situations to determine their effectiveness as reapers as his sisters had told him, his friends had all departed to far corners of the world and even his reaper friends had not once visited him in the real world, he felt alone and ineffective in the new world around him, he decided it was time to move on, feeling uncomfortable in the town of his birth he decided to transfer to a school he heard many promising things of, KOUH academy, home to the most wealthy and smartest people in northern Japan or so the flyer said, Ichigo was quickly accepted as senior transfer student and began his packing for his new home.

"ONII-CHAN" Yuzu cried as she Karin and isshin walked in the door, "hay guys what are you doing here shouldn't you all be on the job hunting the hollow menace of karakura" Ichigo said with bitter sarcasm in his voice, "what eaten you" said Karin as she instantly knew he was upset, "haa, its just all the people I grew up with ditched me no word of good bye except for Chad and isshida and even then all I was privy to was the cold shoulder and looks of weary and disgust, my family takes over my entire roll and even seems to do to better than me by the mile, and now I sell the medical business to pay for my new living and my pain the ass farther rides me about it because he lost the business when I own it seeing as he gave it to me" he snapped at them all, as they took a stepped back it was isshin who apologised as the group was all shocked by him, "look Son I guess I owe you and apology we never stopped to ask of your feelings in all this and we never realized what your going through I guess we are all sorry, besides I here you got some hefty loot for the old place I never guessed it was so wealthy in price" he chuckled half heartedly as he looked at his son who sighed, "ahh I don't really give a crap I'm just feeling lost seeing as my whole world suddenly shit itself and ran away, but now I guess I get a chance to start fresh and see what I can mould myself into this time aye" he laughed as yuzu and Karin smiled at him, "ONII-CHAN, are you really leaving town when can I see you again will you visit us you are going to come back one day right" she asked a mile a second asking question after question before he could answer, "yes yes yes yuzu I'll come back visit from time to time when I can so don't worry ok, besides I might have some interesting stories for you when I do, I here these guys in kuoh do some crazy shit over there, I heard from someone that they even have devils who run the place sounds cool aye" isshin looked at him wearily an said in a sarcastic tone "really devils now what makes you think they exist boy," he said as he tried to make Ichigo sound like a fool "well for one dad take all the crap we have all been through so far and you tell me huh" he said as he heaved the last box onto his shoulder and walked it to the truck, "I'll see you guys later ok be good reapers and don't get nicked by them hollows ok also never be afraid to call on nel she may be an arrancar and queen of hueco mundo but she is an ally so fell free to ask her help any time ok she can help and she has permission to come round any time so remember you have back up and they are powerful too" both girls nodded as they hugged him as he turned to isshin his farther put out his hand to shake his sons hand before he left, Ichigo reached and shook his fathers hand just as he tried to retract his arm his fighting instinct kicked in but was too late as his farther put a punch into his head "know my son remember this you're a kurosaki we never lose and we always protect people neve judge unless you know there an enemy GOT IT" he yelled the last words into his sons ear, "YEAH YEAH you old goat I get it so don't YELL" he smiled back as he got into the cab and waved good bye to his family.

KUOH

At the far side of Japan Ichigo reached the small town of Kuoh just a short drive from Tokyo, he followed the truck to his new address in the eastern suburbs of the small town, "well this is a nice place" he thought "mmm, wonder who I'll be living with" as e walked to the front door he looked on the door near the mail slot "KUROSAKI RESIDENCE" he looked at the door and then turned to the real estate agent who was walking away, "um... excuse miss why does only say my name on heat I assumed because of my age I would have some living with me" the tall red head turned to him and smiled "Oh no sir your farther was very explicit in his details on the house, 4 bedrooms two bathrooms and fitted for a whole family, I had assumed your whole family was coming Mr. kurosaki that's why he asked for such house at the low price of its" Ichigo quickly bit his lip then said in return "oh yeah I forgot some family will be staying for a while in couple of months so I need such a big space its just been hectic you know a lot to do before school kicks off, he-he" she smiled at him again then walked to her and drove away, "fucking goat bastard still harping on about grandkids one day I'll shove a foot so far up his ass he'll need a doctor to remove it, he-he-he" he chuckled evilly as a removalist walked by with a dumb look on his face as Ichigo quickly coughed and walked in to check hi new house, "HOY SHIT TS FUCKING HUUUGE" he cried "WHAT JESUS F-ING CHRIST AM I GOING TO DO IN HERE HOLD A FUCKING RAVE PARTY" he cried, "no sir I believe the man on the phone giving directions sais a family was moving in here" Ichigo turned to him and said "well I'll let in on a little secret, my father is deranged by heavens infinite spans ok, he is as mad as the hatter on crack while sucking down a box of ice, he set this house up for me because he harps on about grandkids and I'm still in school so riddle me this is He mad or perverted" the removalist replied "Both" Ichigo practically fell over laughing at the man's response and said "you know what I agree my man I agree, you know what after you guys are finished come for some drinks I asked the agent to stock the fridge with sake, I'll treat to some when you're done, my father never knew but I actually like to drink" he said holding his sides as his ribs hurt. After the men had finished and had their drinks he settled in for a night of relaxing but only got as far as turning on the T,V before his soul reaper badge went off, he Quickly grabbed it and laid his empty body on the couch to make it look like he was asleep, he leapt from the window and rushed towards the energy signal,

"mmm, that's strange the energy feels like it's off, that's no hollow, nor is it any other kind of mutated spirit energy but it is some kind of evil spirit force, the badge only responds to negative spirit energy with enough force to do harm so whatever you are my friend I hope you have made peace your god because tonight I'm afraid it's your last night o earth", he reached an old abandoned warehouse were a hollow like scream came from inside, "well it's a hollow alright but it's not right what are you" he shrugged it off just as the mystery creature came bursting forth at him through the wall, the creature was human in appearance but its skin was a dark greyish colour lacking all life like signs, it had two black wings and a crazed look on its face, Ichigo peered past it as he saw the remnants of a hollow dissipate into the air as he also saw a mask fragment appear on his face then break off causing the creature major pain, "haa, look mate whatever the fuck you are one rule for feasting on things in the night, that you just ate is called a hollow a being of pure malice and destruction consuming it is a double edged sword it contains unlimited power but in turn its power will consume from inside till you become nothing more than a hollow being yourself, now I can alleviate your suffering by gracing you with a quick death but first one question, who or what are you" Ichigo asked, the creature laughed at him "me I a devil and you think you can kill me please you just a silly human with a blade that's too blunt to pick his dick with go fuck of home loser" Ichigo smiled and said "well at least I know the rumours of devils being in this town are real, well seeing as you're going to be a hollow any second now I guess its time to purify your soul but wherever you devils come I guess you're going back there, goodbye" he said the last word with a smug joy in his voice, he pulled the small cleaver from his belt leaving the long great sword on his back he held out and vanished into an after shadow and reappeared on the other side of the devil, it snapped into two cleanly cut half's of a body from head to groin falling apart and dissipating into the air, "rest in peace friend" he said as he looked up at the stars "well lovely night tonight guess I'll go and sleep now school tomorrow" he looked over to a bush where he felt a presence and smirked then vanished into thin air, behind said bush was a group of kids, a women with fire red hair and a bust to eclipse matsumoto's a girl with silver hair and rather dull persona and a boy wielding a black sword with blonde hair, they sat there quietly as they looked at each other and then the girl finally spoke "I think we may have to be on guard for the time being till find out who the young man with the swords are we need to see if he is friend or foe, ally or target, koneko I need you to go see NII-SAMA I need the family to keep watch on him, ...wait no hold it he said school right" both koneko and kiba the blonde guy, nodded, "mmm, well my two servants I think we know what our next school project is" kiba asked "wait I'm lost" the red head answered "simple he said right well what is the only school around..." the two smiled in amusement and said together "KUOH ACADEMY" the trio stood and vanished into a red glyph marked circle and then were gone,

Well that is my story people I hope you all like my first chapter it took some time come up with I hope you all review and give me your critiques on it I would love to know anything I can do to make it better if you think it should be made better or any ideas you would like to be inputted in the story, all need to do is read review and be honest but try to be civil about it I would like to see people give their honest yet kind answers but really all voices are welcome civil or no, ( I'll just ignore the uncivilness of the review) any hoo I will see you all next time, oh and disclamer: I no own bleach or dxd right but I did bye em at sanity, p;s awesome shows


	2. SCHOOL BEGINS

Ok to all the lovely people who put In there words of advice I have tried to make the story better and I hope this chapter does m some grace, but I would like to put this out there at risk of a bullet to my head, my first chapter I decided to go in that direction so I could follow my first train of thought by moving Ichigo away from the city of karakura, I understand I majorly flopped it, I am sorry but to be honest I sat there for days thinking of a way to get rid of them two options I had, one kill them all seeing as I really couldn't think of a way to move them away or just be blunt but for future readers I am going back to fix the orihime and tatsuki situation I see my fault know I had a few drinks that night and a stray gremlin altered my thinking wagon my bad in time I shall fix chapter one so please wait just some time, that's all, and again sorry

A big thanks to

.ed

legion

-Getsugax

5, mr I hate znt nobles kill em

dragon's sabre

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS, AND A BIG SHOUT TO ALL WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVOUTITED, THANK YOU

CHAPTER 2 SCHOOLS BEGINNING A KNEW:

Ichigo awoke to the sound of his alarm going off with a first time startle, he flinched in habit as he prepared for his dads daily attack that never came, "he-he oh yeah on my own now," he sighed and crawled out of bed 'good thing I set the alarm early this morning I totally forgot to get my stuff ready yesterday with that so called devil thing, too bad it ate a hollow I would have liked to have found some info but oh well' he said in his head as he went for a shower, after a few hours of readying himself for school he found a note on the table down stairs as he washed his dishes, "_Ichigo my boy, dad here school here starts early at 7 am if you are reading this then you are late, I put this on the table at exactly 7 am so if you are standing there like a fool get your ass moving" _Ichigo dropped the paper and shot out the door and ran up the road bloody old goat I wish the fool had have told me that before I moved here bloody old prick" he ran through the gates of kuoh academy and as the bell rang, "few I made it just on time" as he heard a voice behind him say "actually young man you are 15 minutes late but still in time for first class if that is what you mean it begins in 5 minutes better hurry" he saw a women wearing a tight fitting green dress that hugged her voluptuous figure that almost looked to big to be held by the dress, as he slightly blushed he nodded and thanked her, "ah thank you very much for the help Mam but I must be off thank you again" he said the last the part as he rushed off, he followed a map he had taken the time to grab before school season started which seemed to be handy today seeing as he was forgetful enough to miss the important 'school starts at 7am sharp class is a 7,20 don't be late' as he stopped at the door to the room he was assigned as his home room a teacher stooped behind him and said "ah you must be young mister kurosachi right" he turned to and face planted right into the same teachers bust that had given him the warning earlier, "oh my god Mam I am so sorry, my name is Ichigo kurosaki pleased to meat you" she looked at him and said "oh you're the strawberry kid I met earlier and don't mind the face plant I actually enjoyed it, ha-ha" she smiled as she walked into the room gesturing him to follow, she walked up to the speaker's podium and gestured the room to quiet down, "all class we have new student today his name is kurosaki Ichigo please give him a warm welcome" Ichigo wearing his famous half ass look and scowl waved at the class and replied "yo nice to meet you" as all the girls looked at him standing there a shiver up his back just as all the in the room squealed "OH MY GOD HE'S SOOOO HOT" all the women including the teacher blushed at him while the men all glared at him while he just glared back and they all shrunk back to their hermit crab shells and cowered.

All the lady's except one were engrossed in his looks well she was too but at that particular point she was more shocked that the one being she was hoping to track down at school walked right in to her class room and just sat down at the desk right next to her, as she looked out the corner of her eye she could feel a very strong an very dangerous aura from him she was trying not to think of it but all she could do was think about how much power on young man could hold, all her thoughts came back to one thing 'wow that aura is damn strong I cant even begin to place brother on any scale remotely close to him, and by fucking god he's hot why are hot ones always so powerful, haa,' she swooned at him as he flicked an eye to her he noticed a steady stream of drool from her lips, as she stared off in a daze he pulled a cloth from his pocket and wiped her face, as she nearly had a heart attack at his touch she looked almost ghost pale when she saw the blush on his face as he was millimetres from her cleavage, he sat back and stuttered "y-y-you ahh had drool but I uuh got it for you miss," she stuttered a thank you "t-t-t-thank you Ichigo-kun" he whispered hoping he would not here but his shinigami heightened senses heard he and he smiled back "all good" he flicked his eyes back to her and his thoughts nearly drove him mad as he and zero said at the same time in his head "fuck me sideways that girl has some jugs, man how can a girl support those let alone pull of that level off smoking hotness, that's some talent" both Ichigo and zero inwardly pissed themselves laughing as they finally agreed on a topic that wasn't battle, after 70 minutes of gruelling torturous class minus the eye candy he was next too he finally sighed and breathed a relief as lunch came around as he breathed in he said aloud "well someone has nice perfume on" as every girl in the room with perfume on looked at him he said stupidly aloud again "so all of you are wearing hibiscus and rose perfume today" the girl with red hair next to him blushed madly as she knew he was talking about her but then watched in shock as he said "look I'm sure your all flattered but please don't look at me like... OH SHIT" he said as he bolted from the room with his briefcase and ran down the hall with a mob of senior year girls after him, "I should have gone back to karakura at least they were scared to be in love with meeeee" he howled as he ran away, as the red head stopped beside her friend with equally large breasts but long black hair and dominating cheer to her smile and a rather odd blush she said "well president rias is he our mystery hottie from last night" the red head known as rias smiled and said "yep that's him and I have to say he is a hottie, oh and akeno hands off I call dibs" akeno our black haired beauty pouted and sighed "fine but no guarantee I won't fight you for him after all men are all simple to a dead fact the bigger the tits the more fun he-he-he" rias just smiled and said to her companion "well then it looks I have you beat then akeno try not to take the loss to hard ok mmm" she said as she walked off,

MEANWHILE

On the other side of campus Ichigo had finally stopped running from the girls when spotted three boys peeping through a lattice window while standing on stack of wooden boxes, he knew what they were up to but said nothing as he stood next to them while they watched the girls changing in the room, when he finally felt safe that the hoard of man hungry seniors had gone away he raised his leg and kicked the boxes bringing down the trio of perverts, "SO YOU LIKE TO PERV ON INNOCENT YOUNG GIRLS WHILE THEY CHANGE DO YA" he yelled intently so the women in the change room could hear them outside, "NOW TELL ME YOUR NAMES AND SPEAK UP SO WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU" he boomed again, the first who was a bald kid said "my name is matsuda" Ichigo grinned at the black haired kid, "YOU ARE" He boomed, "motohama sir" he then turned to the guy in the middle "AND YOU" he said making the last word longer "Issei" he said snappy like "you better watch it my women hates people beating on her peerage, Ichigo scowled "I HATE PERVERTED FUCKS WHO THINK PEEPING IN ON GIRS WHILE THEIR NAKE IN THE CHANGE ROOM IS FUN, WELL MATSUDA MOTOHAMA AND ISSEI GUESS WHAT... ALL THREE OF YA ARE COMIN WITH ME AND IF I HEAR ONE SINGLE OUNCE OF REBUTTLE I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR NECKS AND CRIPPLE YOU CAPEESH" Ichigo went to town pummelling the trio of perverted freaks then grabbed all the boys by the feat and dragged them to the principal's office, as he got to the corner of the girls locker room he heard a cry from the door "hay strawberry kid can you bring those guys here we need a chat with them please" he walked over to them making sure to bang their heads on every rock as they went along, "you girls ok anything I can help you girls wiiii...iiiith" he shut his eyes and turned waking the trio unconscious on the metal pole as he turned from the room of naked juniors, "oh sorry about that we just want you to leave the trio here we want to 'educate' them in respecting a lady's privacy ok," he looked back and scowled at her "fine but when you are done drag these sorry excuses for men to the principal and make sure they get some well earned ass kicking from her too, oh and when addressing a senior don't him a kid ok, bye now" she turned beat red and said "oh-oh yes senpei sorry senpei thank you senpei" he sighed and walked off waving back not looking at them, as he stopped a few short metres form the change room he spotted rias walking to him, she pulled a note from her bra and handed it to him "hello MR straw...berry how do you do today mmm, I would like you to meet here after school of that is ok with you oh and do be on time meet me at precisely 3.30 pm after school, I'll be waiting for youuuu" she giggled as she walked and he looked at the address in his hand, 'the old admin block out back of the schools ground it my clubs meeting house' he also noticed a red kiss with the faint fragrance of her perfume on it, "wait a sec she had this in-in-in her you know what's...whoa" 'DING' went his mental man bell "haay king what's all the ruckus out there you horny or something" cried his inner hollow, "shut it zero she just gave me note she had planted in her melons man so leave me alone, for over 15 years I never once felt weird around girls but now after only sitting next to her I can't think strait dude, what's happening to me man I freaking out here" his hollow burst out laughing along with the other two souls in his inner world after a few short moments the hollow spoke after the other two nodded "dude you're not freaking out you my man... are...in...LOOOOVE...HE-HE-HE" Ichigo looked Blankley as walked over to a secluded spot on the lawn and sat down "love me in love oh shit so this is what love is, wait what do I do know"

Ichigo spent most the day in silent trauma as contemplated how to act around the mystery girl who seemed to trigger some sort love instinct in him and after hearing his zanpakutou give his worst explanation of things being a simple 'you're in love king' speech Ichigo dreaded the meeting this afternoon after school, "haa oh great the one time I fall in love and the same girl who makes me fall asks me to go meet her club at their clubhouse and why fucked if I know, haa, well can't say this is the worst I've been through, can't say it's the best either, ha" as the end bell sounded he grabbed his things and followed the path that led to the old admin block behind the school he found himself in front of an old wooden school building it looked kind of shabby yet quaint at the same time he shrugged his shoulders and went in as he opened the door he felt his instincts kick in and he felt a sudden hostile threat come at him his substitute badge beeped and he touched it to his chest and his body went limp as his shinigami form stood in front of the silver haired girl as she stopped dead in her tracks,

"look missy I don't know who or what you are but know this attack me again and you may find yourself in the same situation as the fellow last night I know you the red head from my class and one other were there your signatures match what I felt last night so two options 1 stand down 2, I make you CHOOSE" he enforced the last word heavily,

"My name is koneko first year here at kuoh academy also part of the occult research club nice to meet you, now MR I think you are at a disadvantage here so you stand down I recommend it HIGHLY" she enforced her last word, just as she said her last word rias, akeno, kiba all appeared in a circle around him, "well-well-well three of signatures hear I felt last night and I hate to say it but the strongest one here is not even worth my blade coming out such a pity, look I tell you right now it works like this with people like me leave me alone you get left alone attack me and you die" as he said it he released a portion of reistu and set it down in the club house making everyone in the room fall to their knees except rias who was just standing barely but moment later fell as well, when he saw her fall he let up and released the room from his pressure, "now that is only .5 of 1% of my total power I only used that to kill my greatest enemy to date and stood against me only for 5 minutes ha-ha, you 4 are not even a match for a hollow so riddle me this why should care what you have to say, I thought you actually wanted to talk red head seems like I put too much faith in you, and I actually liked you too guess love at first sight really is a morons best friend" with that he left leaving only a tear to fall as rias gremory looked up in shock as realized just how grave a mistake she had made in her judgement of him, she saw the tear hit the floor and then noticed his body was gone but his briefcase was left behind, she read on the name plate 'Ichigo kurosaki 454 casul drive kuoh

Rias looked at her peerage and Akeno looked up and said "so what now boss do we hunt him down or what, you know I thought you actually like him" rias felt pang in her chest at the remark and replied "I don't know anymore now, I thought if we took him out we would be saving us a load of trouble, but now I feel we may have made a dangerous enemy or worse broken the heart of a potential ally" rias looked down and a tear hit the briefcase and akeno strode over "you know pres, he may have love at first but you my friend were in love from the moment he set foot in our town now if you are truly upset over today go to his house and make it right otherwise I will" she said with a swoon in her voice, rias stood up and decked her queen as she fixed her dress, "thank you akeno I needed that, it seems I need to get a more fitting dress on though kiba koneko keep our trusty queen here I don't want her stealing our friend away also I think I better do the apologising after all it was my fault this happened" as she took the briefcase and disappeared into a red circle akeno smiled an turned to the other two, "so who's up for drink in the lucifers pub tonight I hear the dancers are going all out tonight" she said with her famous horny smile, kiba and koneko knowing rias asked them practically baby sit her knew only one answer in this typical case as they said in unison "okay"

An hour later rias had showered and done her hair after fretting and crying multiple time over her major mistake today, after pulling on her favourite red dress (she likes red a lot) and her pink lipstick (yes pink is a shade of red okay) she put o her red heels and stepped into the circle with the briefcase and teleported to the address of Ichigo kurosaki, as she stood near the door ready to knock a wave fear was cast over her as thought "what he really hates me now what if I did turn him against us now, o I wish I had have gone for the 'welcome to our clubhouse' approach damn my paranoid devil nature, and I do really like him too, only one day and I fall for the ht guy and break his and my heart in one go, world record rias here is a you big fucking moron gold medal wear it to show us all how brilliantly dumb you are" as a tear ran down her face she shakily rang the door the door bell but before she pressed a voice came from inside, "you can come in miss gremory I know you are there I left there on purpose today so please come in wont you" the voice from inside sounded sad almost tortured, her tears ran heavy as she opened the door to find Ichigo setting the lounge table with his dinner, "so why are you here then, I know you aren't here to bring it back to me you could have done tomorrow but I knew you would feel something bad after today so I left there so you could find your way hear, but tell me why is you came to say sorry or kill me" she looked at him and burst into tears and fell to the floor crying "i-i-i- am so sorry Ichigo I knew I should have had faith in you but as I am I just went with my nature and now I can't even tell you how I feel I know one day should not ne enough to feel this way about a guy I know nothing about but I do and now I have turned you against me please I'm so sorry" she sobbed as he lent down and picked her of the floor "look rias, I know how you feel about me ok I guess I feel the same way, one should not be enough for ones heart to feel about someone like mine does about you but it does I have no clue why I cant even grasp what I feel but every time I see you or smell that perfume on you I loose my senses and feel like if anything parted us I could die look I want to forget today and get to know you what do you say huh friends" she looked up at him and asked "w-w-why w-would you be s-so k-kind to me I did that awful thing today no one should be so nice to person after that" he looked into her eyes and said "my tells me that we should start a new page erase today and get to know each other and maybe one day if your heart and mine feel the same way we can discuss our friendship further besides no girl should ever cry for any reason good or bad" her tears welled up once again and leapt at him and kissed him on the lips "w-w-whoa girl I only know your name not you but I guess that says a lot about how feel after one day, guess I could get to know better" she looked at him and said "tell me how do you know my name I never told you it," Ichigo sighed and asked her sit down and get comfortable "ok I guess while you are hear I best tell you about me but promise me a trade, equivalent exchange, something of equal value for what I give you, I tell you about me you tell me about you, deal" he held out his hand,

"deal then" she shook it, he stood up and got a bottle of sake from the fridge and sat down,

"ok then at the start it shall be" all night the two drank and swapped information on who and what they were.

BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEP, Ichigo's alarm went off and he went to get out of bed but was trapped under a squishy wait, as he opened his eyes and felt the soft lump on him he heard a moan from beneath his hand as his vision steadied and his hand squeezed again producing another sound he looked down and saw rias gremory lying on him naked with his hand on her breasts, he also nearly died of shock as saw his own nakedness and his immediate thought "oh shit what happened last night"

Ok thats number two took a little bit to grasp my idea and put on the page but once I got rolling I think I got there in the end so please read and review my friends I would love to know your opinions

Pheonix out choa


	3. Chapter 3 the morning after

Chapter 3 the morning after:

THE CLUBHOUSE:

"hay Akeno were is the president she should be here at school by now its not like her to be late, at all, I can understand she was messed up after yesterday, you said she likes him and then she gets put on her knees by some mystery power, but this is 'unusual' for her" said kiba rubbing his chin

Akeno smiled at him and said "It's perfectly alright Kiba she did feel backwards after yesterday but after she and I talked we came to a decision, she decided that I would let he fix it and she would go around t his house and use the briefcase he forgot to start a conversation and hopefully apologise, if all goes well we may have a potential knew ally, and she gets a hot piece of ass on the side mmm," she started to drool just thinking of him,

"But Akeno-san isn't he the one who told us to back off" Koneko chimed in

"well yes in theory but only in the event we actually had intent to harm him, so in all light of it, we stuffed up big time and Rias is trying to ahh sort the mess out, 'I hope'" she whispered to herself but the others heard but stayed quiet

AT ICHIGO'S HOUSE

Ichigo painfully crawled from under the sleepy women on his chest and fell to the floor with thud, as he froze still he heard no sounds but soft snoring from her, he grabbed his shorts and jeans and hurried to the bathroom,

"holy crap I have no clue what's going on but I sure as hell hope we didn't ...do...IT" he feared the repercussions of the night that just went down, he quickly hopped in the shower and freshened up then got dressed, as he walked down stairs he turned his thoughts inward and said

"Alright you three get your butts up NOW, Ymach Zero Gilgamesh you hear me, I want to know what the hell happened last night and no lying funny stuff or jokes I am peeved of and I need answers because if she ends up with a kid I am so dead, so-so dead" as the three zanpakutou got to there feat Ymach said in his usual blunt tone, "Well good news is you still a virgin, bad news your still a pansy"

(oh right during the training in the palace of the soul king Ichigo had major power overhaul and during which time a third soul awakened in his body although Ymach and Zero govern his hollow Quincy and shinigami power this one governs his will to protect and act as an augmenter for his bankai and vasto lorde form so in future chapters you can know understand what I will be saying, in the cannon though it doesn't exist but in my fic it does)

As Gilgamesh fell to her butt crying in laughter Zero stood there pissing himself as he coughed "oh... my...gosh your hilarious...old man never thought you'd say that stuff to him... ha-ha-ha"

Ichigo sighed and replied "pansy or no it matters not to me, as long as her father and brother don't think we did...IT, he shivered again at what might happen if the two most powerful Lucifer found out they slept in the same bed...naked" as he cooked a greasy hangover cure he decided to skip school and stay home and recover as he took the hangover cure up to Rias he heard her getting dressed and placed the tray on the floor outside and knocked on the door

"Rias your breakfast is ready it's out here waiting for you" he said as he placed it on the floor, as he stood up the door opened and he came face to breast with her uncovered assets, "whoa Jesus Rias please put something on them will you, its indecent to run around without clothes" he blushed

"Oh you're so cute when your flustered, 'mental note keep him flustered'" she smiled as he closed the door said as he walked away I'm staying home today I have shocking hangover if your well enough to go to school I'll see after school but I suggest you go home soon your peerage might start to wonder about, they think I've done something to you, 'if I haven't already'" another shiver ran up his back, Rias finished dressing and ate her food and came downstairs, as she entered the kitchen with the empty tray of food she heard him from in the lounge call out as he picked up empty sake bottles,

"So Rias tell me what happened last night, I remember squat, only the fact we didn't do it is all I know, tell me why was I in bed with you and why where we starkers, the truth please" he asked as best he could without too much bite to his tongue,

"well I remember you drunk and then you fell you had some kind wound and I healed you, but the only way to do that was undress and lay our body's next one another, but I'm sad you're not disappointed nothing happened, oh so sad" she mused as he blushed and scowled at the same time, a feat only he could make look hot to the chicks at his new school,

He sighed at her and said "well honestly I'm not disappointed just relieved dealing with your family if we had wound be like dealing with kokuto in hell again, brrrg nasty man he was" as Rias stared mouth gaped open she said "WHAT YOU WENT TO HELL AND FOUGHT SOMEONE AND YOU NEGLECTED TO TELL ME," she screamed as she grabbed his shirt by the collar, "Yeah I did so what the dude is long gone and I rescued my baby sister so what of it" he replied looking like he was about to go ape shit on someone,

"Tell me on thing when did this happen, was 2 years ago when a 5 men broke free of hells 4th quarter and tool a little girl hostage, because we got reports that some maniac beast broke hells gates killed 4 of the men and then took the hells kushinada armour and sent one of them to eternal torment, so what part are you in all this"

Ichigo sighed and sat down "after school I'll tell you but if you really need to know then I can spare one thing to tell you before you go to school my involvement was mandatory to the mission think on it and tell what you come up with, if you fail to realise what it means then you're as dumb I think you are for asking a question like that, it should be obvious what I did" as he walked upstairs he waved goodbye and said "thanks for the apology Rias I am glad we can be friends now, thanks really" he said as he closed his bedroom door and flopped on the bed and slept as she walked out the door she thought on his words 'my involvement was mandatory to the mission' "what the hell does that mean"

AFTER SCHOOL 3.30 PM

All day Rias had dodged question from her concerned friends while trying to think of ichigo's meaning by his words 'my involvement was mandatory to the mission' "for crying out loud is that meant to mean, arrgh I hate men sometimes" she said a little to loud and Akeno said in her ear,

"so pres did you make up with prince charming you were a little late today did It go 'well' mmm" Akeno mused as she giggled in her friends ears, Rias just brushed her off and kept walking

"none of our business Akeno just know he isn't a threat but our friend now so when you all meat him this afternoon please be nice to him ok, and you Issei try to keep your head out of your ass ok what he did to you, you got off light ok, believe me I know" all the occult research club had looks of weary on their faces when as knock came at the door and Rias replied "it's open you can come in"

Ichigo walked in the room in his shinigami outfit wearing a black kimono that looked like the sleeveless shirt he wore when he decked Aizen a giant great sword on his back that slant to one side due to being to big to stand upright, a smaller cleaver resembling the first zangestu he had and the tattoo's he had when he was a full bringer plastered on his body also his eyes had a deep yellow Hugh to them and his whites wear a black shade like when his was active yet he had no mask on, "yo what's up guys, sorry about last night I guess we got off to a bad start name's Ichigo nice to meet ya" both kiba and koneko waved at him and said in Unison

"hello nice to meet you"

Akeno appeared behind him and plastered herself all over him "_well hello there cutesy nice to meet you I'm..."_

"Akeno right Rias detailed to the point nice to meet you to"

"And your Issei, hyoudou Issei the schools king pervert we meet again, nice to meet ya" Issei just gritted his teeth and then sighed "yeah you to man, I guess I'm sorry about the other day, but hay I still have Rias" he smiled as he imagined him and Rias together, a giggle came from Akeno and she replied to his failure of a retort

"Yeah well about that Issei you see... Rias and Ichigo are well...TOGETHER sort of" Issei had a face of shear death plastered on his face the shock bowled him over, when he recovered he almost shouted "WHAT THE FUCK O YOU MEAN BY THAT, PRESIDENT EXPLAIN THIS"

"haa, kid look Rias and I talked last night and we well both feel about each other even though we have only know one another for less than 48 hours we sort off like one another...a lot... weird I know but true, we also spent the night in the same bed...alone...naked and we had fun too" Ichigo mused

Issei turned white and looked to Rias and mumbled "not true right it's not true riiight"

Rias unable to resist the urge put her finger to her lips and remembered the kiss she gave him and then smiled "well I'm still all tingly from it oh the sparks how they flew like fireworks oooh the passion he-he-he" she giggled at the defeated pervert.

After a few minutes of intro's and then a lengthy hour and a half of re-explaining himself and his job to them Rias asked her question to him again "so Ichigo what was your involvement in the hell crisis two years ago please Explain to me"

He turned to her and said "ok but first remember my deal, we trade my story foooor, a kiss, one story one kiss, deal" as Rias panicked Akeno stood up and leaned in to him "ok sweaty I'll do it, I'll kiss you" she mused as she puckered he lips, Ichigo put his finger to lips and leaned away,

"whoa girl settle down It was a joke I just wanted to tease her that's payment enough for me, Christ all mighty you have some people around you Rias" as said that all the people in the room suddenly grabbed their heads, "oooh right devils polar opposite of heaven yeah my bad" as they all looked up at him Issei said in a grunt "can we kill him now I would love to kick his butt right now"

Rias halted him and said "no fighting unless I say so, Ichigo please tell us the story it has importance to something in the underworld you may have what we are looking for, please share"

He looked at them all and sighed again "fine but I don't like telling war story's their not very easy for me talk about, death loss friends dying enemies blood on my hands you do realize that what I'm about to tell you is some deep shit right"

Rias looked at him and said "we all have fought war Ichigo every on hear even Issei he after all is the one I told you about the one who has the dragon driag and the balance breaker that you wanted to test out"

Ichigo thought a second and then said "fine knew payment, I tell my story and he fights me as an apology to the girls he insulted, how is that as a deal"

Before Issei could say a word Rias spoke out and said "now there is a deal I accept"

Ichigo smiled then breathed deeply and began

"Well two years ago I came back from a place called Hueco Mundo a real known for massive beast of complete carnage and destruction know as Hollows, these creatures eat the soul a being then grow stronger but if you devour the Hollow you become one, only a being with the same make up or near it can devour such thing, myself included in that spectrum, when I got back I was at school on top of the roof just after the construction had begun to repair the building after the winter war between Aizen's forces and the soul society or heaven as you call it, 5 men came to find me on mission to kidnap me and use me to break there chains of hell to escape and reek havoc on the living world, but instead of taking me they lured me by taking my sister, I followed them through 4 levels of hell I went with 5 of my friends into hell two made it out though just before they died but the other three were captured and turned into bounds souls in level 4 of this place I found my sister yuzu she was already dying a chain of hell had already bound her to the place at the moment she stopped breathing my entirety decided to say 'fuck it all' I lost it my control went out the window I turned into something only describable as demonic or possessed I laid waste to 90% of the place I cut all but one of chains before my last friend sacrificed himself and teleported me and yuzu to the living world,

when I got there my friend who has a power known as shin-shin rika an ability that overwrites the laws set down by god, if you lose an arm she can bring it back you get cut in half she can bring you back you die she revives you, any injury you obtain is reversed to the point before you obtained what-ever you default make up was you become that again, she was waiting for us she tried to undo the fate she had been dealt but for hours after hours of trying we failed to save her, only as I lay there on dusk crying unable to control my anger leaching unrestrainable amounts of spirit energy did the chain dissipate, when she came too and I spent some time with her I went back into hell for my friends they gave up so much for her I wasn't going to let these bastard take them to one good deed deserves the same, they saved her I save them a trade, I went in and I fought him I lost control again though but this time something happened I tried to fight the beast inside and the kushinada gave some gold suit of bone armour I finished him off and sent to the deepest part hell for eternity the suit was sucked into me and the kushinada attacked again but since that day I can never recall the armour but at the same time my hollow soul became different more co-operative he stopped trying to kill me all the time and actually helped out, but every day these memories Haunt me, tell why did you ask this of me what could be so important you wanted to bring back such painful memories"

Rias and the other devils just took a step back and only Rias said "we needed to find the devil that tore up our home but we never thought the devil or demon was actually a human" she said with fear in her voice,

"guess I'm of the date list now huh, well whatever you do with the info choose wisely, you can count the fight between me and him off if ya want I don't give shit now, I'll see ya later" with a crackle of sonido he vanished into thin air and Rias stood there puzzled then scowled "LIKE HELL YOUR OF THE DATING LIST GET YOU SEXY ASS BACK HERE YOU STILL HIM A FIGHT YOU PANSY" she yelled into thin air

Issei was slinking away with thoughts in his head repeating "dead so-so dead I'm dead I'm dead so-so dead"

Ok that was number three I do hope it was more to the viewer taste I tried to cut down on sware words I realized some viewers didn't like them, and I tried to space out the story a little I was told cramming it in bug paragraphs make harder reading, anyhoo read review and tell me what you would like to see ichigo's bankai named as the manga hasn't revealed yet I want to name it something awesome, also think up a cool colour scheme for his Gilgamesh armour, it resembles the one Dante uses in devil may cry 4 the game if you know the game that is, colour it up for me, ok that's my 2 cents give it your all guys phoenix out


	4. Chapter 4 THE FIGHT PART ONE

Hello and welcome back to another exiting instalment of new life and crazier times, I have been asked to find a new name for Ichigo and his bankai but I want to pay respect to the cannon and leave it a tensa zangestu, but as for fiction sake I'll add in my touch to the bankai, of course Ichigo now has two zangestu blades now so his bankai obviously will change, also I'm adding in another release stage for his 3rd soul blade, I hope you all enjoy this chapter

CHAPTER 3: the fight

PART1

A few has passed since the clubhouse and Ichigo was still not impressed with the occult club he wasn't angry at them just disappointed in how insensitive people could be, "Rias knew I didn't wanna talk about so what does she do she makes me talk" as he sat in class his inner hollow spoke up "_fool you agreed to it if you didn't want to talk about it then could have left, but nooooo you spoke brought up shit that makes your head hurt and now my world is flooding, so get off your hiny kick the kids ass and please stop this rain already, lest I come do it for you" _

Ichigo sighed and looked across at rias who had been sitting quietly across from him in class and felt bad about how he had gone about acting, "hey Rias look I'm sorry for the way I acted ok, can we still friends huh" he whispered to her, as she heard him speak she half looked across at him and said "ok but on one condition ok" she half grinned at him with a sparkle in her eyes, "I'm going to like this but what the hay, sure I agree" just as he said he froze a she kissed him on the lips and said "good on Saturday you, me date, movies dinner the works, and on Sunday you can fight Issei" Ichigo perked up at the thought of him and rias on a date,

Just as he was about to answer a voice in his said "oi,oi,oi kingy what about meee, I still need love too" his soul Gilgamesh said, "aaaah what are on you on about giggles you a blade ok and beside stop thinking like that its really creepy, you part of my soul that makes me vain when you do stuf like that seriously stop" as he was about to answer Rias zero jumped in and said "well gald the rains eased off but if you ever flood my ass again I'll turn back into the horse boy whether giggles here likes it or not, and by the way what does she do besides be all sexed up and blugh all day" Ichigo cracked a big grin on the outside and and said inwardly "you will find out Saturday I'll change the dates for the date and fight ok so you can see tomorrow what she can do, and stop hating on her zero she is after all one of us"

After a minute of internal fighting he turned to Rias and said "agreed on the basis that Saturday I can kick Issei's butt and Sunday we can spend all day together doing whatever you want ok" Rias smiled at him and nodded, as the bell for home rang she latched onto Ichigo's arm and said "so what was up your but all week huh I thought hated me for some reason" he turned to and sighed again

"well I guess I just had stick my ass for no reason the past seems to get to me you know, when your 15 and have to fight three separate wars over 3 three years watching countless deaths and a snot load of hell in front of you plus you own demons wanting to kill ya you pretty much wanna leave it all behind and just say fuck it, so I guess I was a little touchy my bad" he chuckled at her smile, when he finished she lowed he head and said "well I guess I owe you an explanation for the reason we wanted know about well you, you see we needed to know if the thing in hell was an agent sent by the fallen angels or the angels themselves but we couldn't add anything together but when you told us all about it and we heard it was you and a totally unrelated circumstance and the underworld found out my brother practically said 'well no point in following it up as long as you keep him under wraps Rias', so know I am you baby sitter, isn't it great we get to spend some quality time together"

Ichigo almost fell over in shock and practically shouted "WHAT, BABY SITTER SINCE WHEN" she smirked at him and patted his head as tried to get up "well yesterday, oh and one more thing due to the situation you now a part of y peerage, like an honorary member but without the you must do as I say part, but if you don't its hell to pay" as he stood up he said "like to see ya try, now then if you don't mind I need to get home I haven't really kept the house clean lately so really need to get going"

As he set off running Rias called out to him but he only got a piece of it "h...d...on...w...t...don't...go..." her voice dulled out before he got it all, "wow that girl really is into me, well why not aye" as he laughed all the way home he saw removal trucks heading in his direction and after the 5th one he began to wonder, as he picked up speed and rounded the corner to his house he saw 7 removal truck hauling stuff into his house, as he entered the house he stopped as the last man exited and he saw his house full of boxes, "WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE, YOU EXPLAIN THIS NOW" he yelled at the skinny man in the door way, with scowl the man froze and stuttered "s-sir i-it's an order f-from s-sirzechs sama his sister is staying with you n-n-now, oh please don't kill me"

"then please tell me how long she is...staying, her for" the man looked as Ichigo had vein in his head bulging and fist ready knock out an elephant pointing his direction, "Sirzechs said indefinably" Ichigo fell over in comic disbelief as the skinny man ran as the opportunity arose for him to escape as Ichigo lay there he heard the sound of a portal open and Rias and her peerage stepped out of the circle, as Ichigo stood up and saw the group of devils standing in his house he said "I suppose you are all here to stay too HUH," he groaned, Rias put up a hand and waved at him "oh no-no just me and this is my stuff" ichigo's draw dropped and he yelled "WHAAAAT, YOU MEAN ALL THIS FRICKEN CRAP IS YOURS, WHATS IN HERE A FRICKEN CITY WOMEN YOU ONLY NEED CLOTHES FOR FRICK SAKE UUUHH GODDAMIT" he yelled as all the devils fell over clutching their heads in pain, "wow you guys really are devils ha-ha-haa" he chuckled as he livened up, "ok well I'll leave you to unpack your stuff I need to get food, don't touch a thing don't eat a thing and don't look around the third room is yours put your crap in there and then the rest of you get out, I'm pissed and I need sake so till tomorrow please just do this for me" he said as he grabbed his wallet and jacket and went out, as Issei watched him leave he said "what an ass can't believe you chose dick like him to be your boyfriend seriously after all I did for you going to hell to rescue you from riser and beating up vali and Albion you still choose someone like him why" she turned her back and picked up a box "well for one he is kind when he isn't in a situation like this and he isn't a major jackass pervert like you seriously you thought I would fall for you, a perv, your just a cute kid who has sacred gear, but you did save me and I thank you just don't get the wrong idea ok"

As Ichigo stood outside the door he smiled and thought "well kid tomorrow you and I will see who the real dick is he-he-he, isn't that right zero" all Ichigo got was a hollowfied grunt from his zanpakutou, after 2 hours of labour the group had finished the job of unpacking all their president belongings, as 6pm rolled around Ichigo had come home and cooked tea, he yelled up the stairs and called them for dinner "OOOOIII food is ready get your buts down here before I eat it all, OOOOIIII" he heard a hoard of running feet on the stairs as a wave a flopping flesh smacked him in the nose and he saw Akeno and Rias fly by as Koneko looked down at the man with the bleeding nose "hnnngggg my nose I think its broke, arrr who knew boobs could brake something ow" as Koneko picked him up she said "pervert is on his way he's just in room 1 doing something" Ichigo flared red as he pushed his substitute badge on his chest and stormed upstairs and burst into the room catching Issei with his mothers picture in his hands, 'CRACK' went the picture "YOU...LITTLE...MOTHER" He yelled as he let his reistu explode knocking all the house to the floor as the house began to creak Issei was dragged from the room by his pony tail and all the people in the kitchen watched as Ichigo placed his blade to Issei's neck, "tomorrow when I fight you, you fight to kill because I will, know piss off out of here and go home, if I ever see YOU in here again count on me killing you, and if you ever touch my mother again I...WILL...KILL YOU"

As he climbed into his body he sat at the table as the rest of the people in the room watched as he held the broken frame of his mothers picture in his hand, "Ichigo you ok dude what did Issei do" Ichigo looked at Kiba intent to harm clear in his eyes he said "the fool went into that room and broke her picture then he just smiled at me like he didn't do a thing wrong,..." he turned to Rias "you better look for a new pawn Rias come tomorrow I may just kill him I could forgive him for intruding but he broke my mother's picture, accident or not he broke her and now he will pay" as they sat at the table Akeno asked "may I ask what happened to her" as she looked at Rias who put up two hands waving in a fashion saying 'don't you fool don't, he turned to her and smiled in weak smile "I killed her" he said as he stood up and left with a plate of food, as the group all looked at Rias she said "Eat your food guys I'll tell you at the clubhouse, oh and Koneko can please discipline Issei in manners in someone else's house also tell him to replace ichigo's mothers picture frame, I'll speak to him and see if I work out some way to make him happy, haa" she sighed as they all ate, as the group left Akeno stopped and asked "you want me to stay for backup in case of something" Rias smiled and shook her head "no I think I can handle it after all I don't think he'll hurt me he's just...upset" she the last word weakly as she shut the door and turned off the lights she looked up the stairs and thought 'I hope I can sort this out'

Ichigo laid on his bed a plate of food empty on the desk and he laid there silent half asleep as Rias walked in quietly and shut the door, Ichigo heard her although she was soundless, she crept over to his bed and said "look I don't what to say other than I'm sorry for all this, but please forgive him he may stupid, insensitive and a well anything else you can think of but please try to forgive him" she turned to walk out the door as he latched out and grabbed her arm, "it's been so long since that day, but I can't help but feel like I killed I still do every day, although I know someone else did it, I can't help but feel it was me who did the killing, I miss her every day I can't get over it I never will" Rias said nothing but climbed into the bed and cradled the man as he tearlessly cried in her grasp, after a few minutes the man had been rocked to sleep, "it's all ok now sleep and Rias will protect you"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP the alarm sounded at 8 am as Rias woke up she found herself in the bed alone, she wondered when she had fallen asleep in his bed but then remembered last night "oh right that's why I'm in here, hmmm I guess if we are staying in the same house I might need to get a bigger bed for us, he-he" mused to herself, "not likely the house crowded as is you know," Ichigo said as he walked in with a tray of breakfast, "so if we got rid of the two beds and bought a big one you wouldn't mind" he smiled at her and said "depends" she stopped "on" he sighed "damn, (sigh) on why you want us In one bed aren't we just flatting together" he said as he put the tray down, "no of course not boyfriend and girlfriend don't flat together, they live together and as such we need a bigger bed" Ichigo froze mid action and stuttered "w-w-we are d-d-dating, WHAAAT SINCE WHEN" he stuttered so much he fell over just as Rias caught the tray and put a fork of egg in her mouth, "well since last night, you do like me right" he looked up at her "well yeah I do" she cut him off "and I like you but really be honest, I well love you and you love me right, you said it was love at first sight" he staggered back foot and sighed then whispered a little but Rias still caught it "_y-yes" _she smiled almost to big as her face became like the Cheshire cats, "oh goody, see I told you we are dating, now about our bed" he put up a hand and said "later first I need to kick some pervert butt, he still owes me fifteen buck for a picture frame and some good ass kicking time"

"but our bed" she pouted "arrg fine how about this, 4 dates and then we by a bed, ok good settled no let's eat and kick butt" she looked at him puzzled "your too eager about this why" he smiled back "I decided to no longer get upset about my mum so instead I wanna beat up Issei then start a new," she smiled at him with a hidden face of fear for Issei 'Issei you poor sod I hope you can hold out long enough'

LATER THAT DAY (LETS SAY NOON THATS ALAYS A GOOD FIGHT TIME)

Issei and Ichigo were at the training grounds in the mountains that rias and her peerage had used before, they all used a transport circle to get there, "hay why didn't we use this last time Rias" Issei complained, "because last time you were a snivelling weak kid but now you have some strength so we teleported" he looked at her and said "oh goody" he sneered sarcastically, "oi you going to fight or bicker come on" Ichigo barked as he stood on the far side of the field with the mountain Issei broke last time he was here behind him, as he stood there smiling Issei said back "what's with the grin man losers don't smile" Ichigo replied "no winners do that's why I am" as Akeno turned to her president she said "does he even know how strong Ichigo is pres" Rias turned and chuckled "I may 'forgotten' to mention it" as the group all sweated at her evil deception they watched as the fight began.

Righto next is the fight PART TWO I will began with paragraph overlap so I lead up to the beginning of the fight, so read review tell me what you think, till I see you all next chapter phoenix out


	5. Chapter 5 the fight part 2

Hay peeps its the fight between Ichigo and Issei now I have had people ask me to have Issei use Juggernuaght drive on Ichigo but the fact is Issei cannot use it, in the show all he can do is halve the opponents power and fix it to himself then double it for a quadruple effect, also he has the ability to use the vanish which is like the shunpo of the shinigami, but I may be able to come up with something we shall see in this chapter

PS, I also miss numbered my last post my bad its chpapter4 the fight part 1, SORRY

CHAPTER 5 PART 2 OF THE FIGHT

_Alright so the night before Ichigo found out that Rias' brother the Lucifer has ordered her to 'baby sit' Ichigo due to him being the demon that invaded hell when yuzu was kidnapped, as such when he got home from school he found 7 removal vans and a hole house of stuff in his lounge and door way, while he was out he asked all the guests to knot go into his or the second room just place all the gear in the room rias would be staying in, when he got home and cooked tea (bacon and eggs again) koneko informed Issei had gone against his asking and snooped around the house, Ichigo flew into a rage and kicked the kid threatening to beat him within inches of his life after he found out Issei broke him mothers picture a treasure he holds dear, after he sat down and placed the picture on the table Akeno asked what happened to her to make him so mad, Rias had said that she had died, _

_Akeno stupidly asked how, Ichigo to over saddened to think properly and overcome with a powerful feeling he had never had before weakly smiled while he said "I killed her" as he left to go to bed the group asked rias what he meant and all she said was "I'll explain later at the club house, the next morning Ichigo promised himself never to over react again and that memorys such that would not haunt anymore such as his new start was to be, he got up looking forward to the fight to really test the skills of Issei, also he has an ulterior motive, civil payback_

Present moment:

Rias' peerage looked on as Issei and Ichigo stared down one another, as Issei brought out his boosted hear ddraig "boosted gear" the voice of the dragon replied "BOOST" as Ichigo watched as the draconic armour enveloped Issei's arm he asked "So where is this so called dragon I heard about bring him out I never seen a real one before or are you just bull shitten me Issei" Issei looked at him and said "the dragon is my sacred gear, the red dragon emperor, the welsh dragon DDRAIG" Issei looked at him with a smile as Ichigo said "so it's like my zanpakutou aye tell me can you Sacred gear materialize himself" Issei looked on as Ichigo held out his hand and said "GILGAMESH LE THEM SEE"

as a white glow enveloped his arm a women with dark tanned skin appeared with a bust a big as Rias' (quit the feet I tell you that) she wore a whit sleeveless coat that went to the knee's it had slits up the leg on the side, he hair was peroxide blonde almost silvery, her eyes where pure white even the pupils were a grey colour, she also had two red silver and black gauntlets on her hands with two blades on her forearms like knives embedded on the gauntlet, her legs had similar boots to her knees with the same style blades on them, (I crossed the Gilgamesh from DMC with witch blade style blade work on the arms and legs) as for her face she had a mask that covered her lower face reaching just below her nose and rounding to her ears, it was pure black with red teeth tattooed on it,

"oooh its so good to be out here, oh and who is this young thing my king he friend to play with" she said as the mask on her face moved into a devilish grin baring her red teeth, "now-now Gilgamesh this just a spar but we are going to fight like it's life and death one though" as she smiled even bigger Ichigo place his hand on her shoulder and began to glow red and black, Ichigo's eyes flared with power as the lady disappeared and the boots and gauntlets she was wearing appeared on him, the mask she wore covered his face as well, his clothes changed from the his sleeveless attire to a full body armour suit with an outline of grey skeletal figure on it, the suit hardened and became like stone with a black Hugh to it, the grey skeletal figure stood up like rises in the armour, a grey fur came off the back of his armour and trailed like hair,

"W_W_What in the frig is that" Issei hollered as he watched ichigo's transformation settle, Ichigo looked at him and the mask on his face followed his own grin as red teeth beneath black showed and he said "this is my Gilgamesh soul slayer, just like you she can grow armour on my body, I assume you dragon ddraig can place that crimson armour all over your body right" Issei looked at him and replied

"Yeah of Corse its called balance breaker the scale mail" Ichigo smiled at him and asked "well I love to see it would you mind showing me" Issei smirked back at Ichigo "I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to keep up with me, so no I can't show you, you're not strong enough" Ichigo smiled wildly at the remark and said nothing, as he issued Issei to come on Issei put his left arm out and said "boost Escalon" the voice sounded again "BOOST BLADE" as a golden blade protruded from his arm Issei said smugly "this is the gods blade Escalon its known as the dragon killer seeing as it was the only blade able to cut down the dragon DDAIG and ALBION"

Just as Issei finished his smug talk he vanished as Ichigo thought "hmm he can use shunpo wow he has some skill then" as Issei appeared in front of Ichigo he swung down at him only to hit the dirt as Ichigo appeared behind and delivered a open hand chop to the back of his neck sending him to the ground, as Issei vanished again he appeared behind Ichigo swingin up at his abdomen only to have his blade caught by Ichigo, "What in the hell" Issei cried

"you are not the only one who can vanish kid, although you can use shunpo you still aren't fast enough for me not to follow, honestly you really are slow kid, I can follow you ever move with one eye, let me show you real speed"

Ichigo vanished in crackle of air and a blade shot from thin air into Issei's back leaving a small inche long scrape on his back, "arrgh what in the hell" he cried as he watched Ichigo move, "what in the heck you can clone"

Over on the side line Akeno and Rias were watching in complete disbelief as Ichigo suddenly multiplied, "whoa pres he is good, never met someone who could multiply themself" Kiba who stood just in front kneeling on the grass said "not multiplying pres he is actually moving so fast all we are reading is the after effect of his skill, all we see is the shadow of we has been the only time we will se him is if he attacks"

Rias and Akeno looked down at him as they saw the complete bewilderment in his face as he was so fixed on the man who could so fast it looked like he had cloned himself, "well pres I would hate see him get serious if this is him going easy" as the group watched on they heard Issei cry out

"oi you fucking coward didn't your mother ever teach you to face your enemy like a man, why do...arrrrg" he cried out as Ichigo stuck his fist right into Issei as the blade on his hand drove forth from his arm an skewered Issei on his right arm, "you got right to speak of my mum so shut it I came to enjoy a sparring match with you but after that I don't think you deserve to be graced with that pleasure BANKAI" he spoke as he appeared right in front of Issei as a massive wall of reistu smashed on the group sending all of them to the ground laying on their stomachs struggling to breath,

as a figure walked out with a blade in his right hand almost 8 feet long and the size of what you would call over the top ultra great sword, it was 4 feet wide 8 feet long it flared out in 3 spots with spikes that the sharpened blade curved around at the very end it curved up slightly as the blade came over the curve and down the other side about 2 feet making the point a double edge blade, it was a neon red colour with a onyx black centre, the handle was a spinal column that created a t shape it had a black chain snaking up ichigo's arm, in his left hand he had pistol that was as long as a m-16A2 automatic rifle (and that is a real military issue gun I know I was and army grunt for two years all before my 21st birth day, note to all you out there think before you join war sucks ass, believe me I know) the gun was silver and blue two tone pearl colour it had written on the side of it HARCONN 757, 80 CALIBRE 30 INCHE LONGSLIDE, SEMI AUTO, he also still wore his outfit he had on in his Gilgamesh form, the only difference was that the mask had fused with the hollow mask at the nose were his hollow mask sent out creepers that fused into the Gilgamesh mask like cross hatching, his eyes had turned black with yellow and red centres, his hair was no longer orange but flame red that hung to his waist he also had grown two horn from his head signalling his vasto lorde ability,

"Issei this my 2cnd of three release stages I would caution you to activate your balance breaker but I think you said I was not strong enough to see it so riddle me this am I now" he said in his hollow voice, as Issei clambered to his feet he let the second of his sacred gear he dubbed mimic due to its same effects as the one vali has, he gripped his arm and yelled "DDRAIG , MIMIC BALANCE BREAKER BOOST" a voice came from the shadows as red armour appeared all over his body except for his right forearm that housed the silver gauntlet that mimicked ALBION, "BOOSTED GEAR FORBIDDEN FORM SCALE MAIL" the dragons voice called out as the form completed Ichigo smiled through the mask,

"now that is a set of armour kid I have to say you have some skill in the decoration department of fighting but tell me is just show or can you actually use it" Issei smirked although no one but Ichigo saw it, (how he sees it don't ask me just go with the flow please) "I can ask you the same SENPAI" he said as he produced Escalon once more, as he did though Ichigo suddenly vanished in crackle of air and Issei felt a sting in his chest as the knee of his opponent blasted him across the field, he quickly jumped up and vanished only to be spear driven in the dirt feet from his first landing point, he quickly brought up Escalon to block Ichigo's massive blade, "you may have dodged the cut but" as Ichigo loosened the grip on the blade the sheer weight of the blade forced itself on Issei who started crack under the pressure, as he saw Ichigo loosen a bit more he brought his foot up to connect with his groin

As Ichigo let the blade loose and fell to the floor holding his jewels he said stuttered "y-you little bastard...ooooh...you are going to...sssss...pay .. for..that" as he let his regeneration do the work he rubbed his crotch

as Kiba in the sideline felt his comrades pain, he said "fight or not that's just low Issei man I hope you one day feel that pain you just delivered" and without a moments warning Issei let out high pitched girly squeal and Ichigo took up his sword and it turned into a giant club like mace at the same length as the sword but instead of a blade it had the head of a giant cog lying on its side with the handle in the centre, Ichigo had brought the giant club up in between Issei's legs and rung the dinner bell sounding Issei's girly chimes, "he-he-he paybacks a bitch kid,"

as Issei slowly recovered he stood up and charge a red glowing ball in his hand and said "boosted beam" as Ichigo heard the ball charge up he looked at the red ball and thought 'CERO' he quickly reverted his weapon back to its blade form and darted in front on Rias and the group as he dug his sword into the dirt and caught the beam in his hand as he slowly crushed into nothing, "YOU FRIGGEN FOOL YOU TRYING TO KILL YOUR FREINDS, arrh gotta end it now by the looks" he quickly took his sword and slashed at Issei's armour 5 times cleaving the armour clean form his opponent he then said as he knocked him the guts sending him back a few steps "you call that a beam attack this is beam attack" he said as he directed the shot and Issei at the mountain behind them, the same mountain Issei broke,

Ichigo charged his Cero up o maximum and fired it at Issei, lucky for Issei he had taken the few seconds time to re-armour himself an vanish just as the ball scraped his arm taking some armour with it, he appeared behind Ichigo just in time to see the mountain completely vanish into nothing but a flat plateau of dirt and charred land, Issei quickly grabbed Ichigo while he was recovering and said as his right hand glowed "DIVIDE" as Ichigo felt a shock run through him he felt as though his reistu had turned on him, he turned to Issei who was holding a smouldering hand and glaring at him

"what in the 4 hells why can't I divide your power, my gauntlet should half your power and give it to me as a booster" Ichigo smiled and said "well there's your problem kid, my power can't be halved by such trivial means, my power is a soul power it comes from my inner world were my souls live, you cannot halve a soul so you cannot halve my power" Issei looked at him and said "souls as in plural"

"you got it kid I have in total three souls, So come on out my trio grace this man with our presence as we end the fight" a glow of light appeared and ichigo's three zanpakutou appeared, yhwach zero and Gilgamesh stood behind Ichigo as he raised his gun and said "this is an attack two of my friends helped me create "lichto de directo" he said as a beam of blue energy appeared and then separated into thousands of beach ball sized bombs of blue reistu, Issei's screams of pain could be heard for miles he suffered the bombardment, after a few seconds of blasts he appeared from the smoke burnt an charred by the blasts and fell over as the voice of ddraig sounded "reset" and Issei's crimson armour disappeared,

AS Ichigo turned back to normal he looked at the kid and said "I believe I may have gone overboard a bit" as walked over and picked up the kid he heard him say "h-how can you be so s-strong i-I can't believe you did me in so easily, h-how" Ichigo sighed and said "yeah sorry man my bad you see a shinigami has two stages of release to a zanpakutou, shikai and bankai shikai is state that you achieve after your soul slayer and you communicate and they agree to allow you yo use a further upgraded portion of you spirit energy like you and your balance breaker, now when a soul slayer and the soul reaper come to their utmost maximum they achieve bankai the full power they can wield 9 time out ten the blade gets to a size that matches the power output, but in the odd one out case meaning people we called vizord they have a condition known as hollowfication they wear born with a soul and a hollow soul there soul and the hollow create their zanpakutou, but they rely on the same principal as the soul reaper but then there is me,

Me on the other hand I am a unique case to this saga, you see my blades are a permanent shikai blade so I'm always in my altered state or my 1st release state that leaves me with two release left now many would say I'm normal I still have two release but what fail to see is I am already in one release, you follow me so far..." Issei looked at him and said "so basically your already twice as strong as the others" Ichigo looked at him and said "bingo, now in my bankai I become three times stronger than them in shikai or twice as strong as them in bankai, but remember I have another stage to go if used what is known as the resurrection stage of a release which can only be achieved by someone like me with a full hollow in them. instead of vizord who have hollowfied power, I also house two other power soul, my mother's Quincy power and my father's shinigami power, these give the power to achieve my resurrection which is what Rias and you all saw me in when I came to hell that time to bring my sister back"

Issei froze and said "you mean that thing is what can you can become anytime you want, wait, if you go into that does it add up to you being like 6 times stronger than some dude in that bakoo thing"

Ichigo laughed and said "bankai, and no its more I become 60 times stronger than my own bankai so for every time I am stronger than them in my bankai stage times it by ten for resurrection"

Issei had sweat on his face and said weakly "glad you did me in while in you bankai stage then huh"

Ichigo placed him on the dirt in front of Rias and Akeno to heal him "well I intended to only use Gilgamesh on you seeing as your power is yet to be enough for me to actually fight you seriously you need more time to grow stronger, but when you brought my mum into it I flipped out a bit and may have gone overboard, I did promise not to let it bother me but I just seem to let loose my rage when I hear her brought into it"

Issei looked at him and said fearfully "do I know I shouldn't ask but can you tell me why you are so protective of her"

Ichigo looked at him and said "your right shut up and don't ask but I'll explain so you don't make a mistake again, I killed her and that is that" Issei looked at him and punched him in the face and said "bull f-en shit man you speak now or I will deck you I don't give shit if you can kill me spill it or piss off"

Ichigo smiled at him and said "you have balls kid, fine, 10 years ago I was coming home with mum, I saw some kid standing in the raging water, I tried to save him, but I blacked out, when I came too mum was dead and the was gone too, I was covered in her blood and all I could was scream, when I was told what I said, all they told me was that I kept blaming her death on me, I believed it too, and still do, but a few years back I found the real culprit a hollow by the name of grand fisher a hollow so deranged he fed on women for fun, when he told why he killed her he said, ' I was after the tasty snack beside her but I just couldn't pass up the chance of a women so much fun' he said. After that I sliced him too ribbons but not enough he got away but only later on to be done in by my dad, I know I didn't kill her in the fact, but I still feel every day like if I didn't have these gifts she may have lived and she would still be here now"

Issei looked at him and punched him again "you friggen dick, so she died yeah it hurts I understand but if blame yourself you'll end up costing yourself your life and Rias', I get you two are together but if want to be with her grow set and get over the death of your mother you do her no justice by being a little bitch about it, so man fuck up bitch and forgive yourself, if you don't I won't allow you to date my president and as such I will kick your ass man, GOT IT"

He glared as Ichigo simply smiled and said "you remind of rukia a friend I had when I still soul reapered in karakura, thanks man I guess this goes to you, hay you and the club over aye have some sake and food I bought too much food I need to get rid of some before it goes off" Issei and the rest of them smiled and said together "SURE"

AAALLLRIGHT that is the fight over I hope I didn't put Issei out to quick but I may have but still its Ichigo he Is a Juggernuaght so he is gonna curb stomp his foes, any way you know the deal read review post your thoughts: oh and I have an idea for a ICHIGO X RIAS LOVE seen write if you think it would go well in my story I am unsure of the idea please help

OH AND A QIUCK WORD TO ALL THE REVIEWERS:

Ok I have to say this now, many peeps have reviewed to many to say actually, but a giant THANK YOU to all of you its pleases me greatly to see so many people interested in my work although im knew it still feels great that people like my writing, but unfortunately like so many out there who start off trying to write their thoughts on a story that interests them, some 1% of the community do a great tragedy and write some rather rude profanity's using the CNT word if get my grasp, I have had a well rather numerous set from a few, 4 to be exact who write that they explicitly do not enjoy my book, well if there are some of you out there I would kindly like to ask you to FUCK OFF, do not writ e you smutty profanity on the review just click the back button and find something you like, don waist out time and review space ok, ANYHOO THANK YOU all those who were kind and wrote constructive words and helped out till my next chapter comes out chao.


	6. Chapter 6 HOUSE CALLS

Hello this the last chapter for this fic but don't fret I will in time right a second for it, being named the rating tournament, of course as the name suggests it's a games tournament, in that we will see old enemy's come back from both bleach and dxd and new ones pop up, but to this chapter, its currently 4 weeks after the duel Ichigo and rias are dating steadily if that is at all possible for rias, they share a room and now currently rias has invited the her peerage to live in the same house as Ichigo except Issei he has his own home,

Chapter 6 house calls

It's been 4 weeks since Ichigo curb stomped Issei, since the duel both men decided to train together to get Issei trained up to a standard were he could fight on par with Ichigo at least in his shikai form, after 4 weeks of waking up at 4 am every day and training for two hours before school an till lunch time on weekends except for date night for Ichigo and Rias, Issei has achieved a greater power and is able to fight on par with Ichigo in his Shikai form but only for short period of time, 10 minutes, but in ichigo's eyes if Issei can equally fight for 10 minutes with Ichigo in his shikai then any enemy he encounters should fall beneath his scale mail, "right on Issei you have achieved the power to fight me on par, even if it's only a short time you have the power to do it, just keep training and you'll become much more powerful maybe one day you may force into bankai mode then the fun really will begin" Issei pouted at the remark "dude how you call that a good thing, its only 10 friggen minutes"

Ichigo face paled at his pupils absent mindedness "look there is not a single enemy out there that I have come across lately that even a slight amount of chance to pose any kind of real fight for me except you and that's only recently, no offense, but look at it from my angle, you go up against this vali dude again and you can now fight on equal terms with me that's a shit load of power you now possess, you push that on vali he is toast, think about that, also I noticed there I some untapped power still in there but think you aren't quite ready yet but soon you will be I guarantee it"

Issei went over the thought in his head and smiled and said "huh never thought about it that way, he-he, like to vali try something now" he laughed as he imagined himself taking it to vali the way Ichigo did to him, Ichigo knew his friends look and said "you are sooo narrow minded kid, any way lunch time, also I need you to look after the joint tonight me Rias are going out ok so cook whatever the hell you want ok just clean up," Issei looked puzzled and replied "but you said never to come round again well at least insie" Ichigo face palmed again "you ditz I had malfunction for Christ sake I over reacted and blew a gasket just be here at 6.30 ok, and what's with your head" Issei replied "devil you flog, far out you're thick"

Ichigo just scratched his head and walked inside, as the boys went inside Ichigo was greeted to the sight of the club standing in his house, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, kiba and Chester were all in his living room, "sooo, what's with the party Rias I miss birthday invite or something" Rias smiled devilishly and Ichigo knew had walked into a mine field "oh crap I know that look your all moving in aren't you, oh man 5 girls and dude under my roof what else can go wrong" as Ichigo under the evil gaze of the universe was quickly corrected as Chester stood up

"actually kurosaki-senpei I'm a boy" as he smiled and sat down ichigo's jaw hit the floor and fell over as he mumbled on the floor "well that explains why your name is Chester not something else like chelsy or whatever" the group laughed as Issei looked down and asked

"you only just figured out he's a dude and so this whole time you thought Chester wa girl named Chester, correct me if I'm wrong here" Ichigo shot him a evil grin as he said "easy pupil I can curb stomp you into Swiss cheese if you like so button up"

"eh no I'm good"

"I'm good what"

"I'm good senpei"

"better, well then were in the 4 hells are you all sleeping I have three rooms and I cannot accommodate seven people so I guess you can decide who sleeps on the floor and before you say anything no I am not sleeping on the floor I have bed and I intend to use it"

"well then seeing as my man feels this way I guess we'll double up rooms the girls can share rooms and Chester and Kiba can youse the basement as a flat, we'll just renovate what do you say Ichigo"

He mumble incoherent words for a moment then said "sure why not but I am not forkin out money your bro can pay the bill its only fare I assume he did this right"

"Yep sure did" Akeno mused as she had wide grin on her head

"great first thing in the morning can you and kiba go and ask him to check his account so he knows how much he can fork out while Rias and I fix the house up" Ichigo said with a demon grin as he prepped lunch

"WHAAT" Kiba said in a rare shocked expression

"Yeah why do we have to go, you do it MR high and mighty" Akeno said as she had a similar rare shocked expression

"fine then I'll just trust my house to bunch of devils that I haven't even decided on letting live here all the while wondering why if their totally trashing the joint, plus I need to go to hell which by the way is suicide because it reacts with the so called 'demon' side of which you all know very well nearly tore hell to bits and destroyed earth, and you want me down there to meet the so called king of the devils, really"

"aahh, mmm, yep" Akeno said with a smile

"yep" Kiba added

"forget it if I go I'll just end up killing the devils destroying hell and pretty much dooming earth, so you go, no arguments"

Rias stood up and said "actually I think it would nice for you to meet brother, how about we make date night a date day and you and me meet my brother and introduce you as my boyfriend, you know it could really fuuun" she said in teasing voice"

"oooh, haa, fine I'll go but you owe me big time, and If I lose it down there don't go crying to daddy or brother for help it won't help"

"Ahh why not"

"god your all thick, because back then I was weak, and now I am like infinitely stronger, so do the math me back then way bad, me now it's a death sentence, so two rules if I go no fighting in hell and for god's sake teleport me in there ok I hate the atmosphere in that place 1 day was bad enough I don't need to suffer a second ok" as he said this Rias held her head and replied

"Fine but for crying out loud stop using the G word for fuck sake"

"Fine, he-he" he laughed as he was pleased he could torture them if was in need of entertainment

"You're enjoying this aren't you" Rias pouted

"Totally" Ichigo smirked as he set lunch on the table

"ALRIGHT FOODS READY EAT WHILE ITS HERE" He yelled through the house,

"ARIGHT IM STARVED" yelled Akeno as the rest of the group sat at the table as the platter of sandwiches and drink were set out,

"Oh Ichigo one more thing when you meet brother tomorrow, you may want to avoid eye contact he still seems paranoid of you,"

"really, wonder why that is" Ichigo mused

"I'm serious just play it cool and let me talk only speak if he asks you a question other than that keep your trap shut ok" Rias pleaded as she looked like something was wrong

"yeah sure whatever" he responded as he saw the desperation her eyes showed,

'mmm wonder what that was about'

THE NEXT DAY

"Alright guys you now the deal keep the house intact and for cripes sake don't let Issei do anything well Issei ok" he gestured to the man picking is nose in the corner,

"ooooowh Grose" they all said as he turned with a finger firmly planted in his left nostril

As Rias and Ichigo departed through the red circle and teleported the hall of Sirzechs gremory the Lucifer Akeno said just as they disappeared

"party anyone" as the rest of them smiled Ichigo got a sudden chill along his back

"this is going to be a long day" he mumbled

Inside the keep of the gremory mansion Rias an Ichigo found a man with red hair to long for any normal man to ware, he had a chisled face and a giant set of armour on his shoulders, he stood 6 feet in height and wore a white suit under the armoured shoulder mounts,

"Brother mice to see you again" Rias said to the man, he was Sirzechs gremory the current Lucifer

"nice to see you little sister I hear you and this young man here are involved, so when is the wedding due" he mused with a smile as Rias was shot down in flames as Ichigo burst out laughing

"And just what in the Sam hain are you giggling at HUH" she barked at him,

(Sam hain is night like Halloween but in history's notes it tell of the night when all hell sang and the demons walked and made their bargains to rule the earth, some superstitious crap some pot head race believed but still the name sounds cool aye)

Ichigo looked at her then at her brother and walked up and shook his hand "well seeing as you seem to know all about sir Sirzechs gremory I am kurosaki Ichigo nice to meet you," he looked at Rias and said "what is funny is that every day I shoot you down by denying your ''proposals' and he does the opposite with more effect, haa, classic" as he stepped down and waved a hand for her to 'speak' he walked over to the table and began to check out the dining table that had been set for them,

"so brother I assume you know why we came then I guess" she asked in surprise that her brother seemed more informed then they thought

"Yes I do and I agree to pay for the adjustments to the house, but" he said with a pause as he grabbed an apple and bit into it "only if your boyfriend promises me one thing"

"Ichigo looked at him and said "and that is"

"show me this resurrection you told Mr hyoudou about I would love to see it in the flesh Mr kurosaki,"

Ichigo looked at him with eyes of disbelief "YOU WHAT, you want me to show you my resurrection, what here in hell where last time that happened I damn near tore earth hell and whatever other dimensions are out there to bits and YOU SAY '_show me your resurrection, oooh I think it would great to FUCK ALL LIFE UP AGAIN, _you bozo not happening"

Sirzechs looked at him and laughed "well can't say isn't funny but the thing is it isn't up for debate the payment of the house for the show of your resurrection, it was you who said equivalent exchange right a price for a an equal price mmm"

Ichigo pouted and said "damn my friggen pride, FINE but in the living world where I won't be affected by hell nature, if I do it here it will be a way worse repeat of last time and believe me if that happens every soul in hell heaven and any other soul harbouring dimension will be burnt to ashes, that's my deal"

Sirzechs smiled and said "you do know how to make a hard deal but I agree, after all I don't want my home to an ash pile so he is how it goes you show us you resurrection and we fund you house project, but the catch is I want to see you in action to can't just see it and not see you fight"

"no dice compodre if that happens who ever I fight will be cactus I fight like that only If I intend to kill and I never fight to kill I have killed but not by choice I would never willingly kill and especially not in that mode you want to see it fine but I am not fighting like that not even you can make me,"

"wanna bet" he said

Ichigo turned to him and pulled his small sword from his waist and his hollow mask appeared on his face, "_you think I am scared of you mate, I have more power in my small finger than your entire underworld could possibly comprehend you think you got what it takes to force me" _he said as he let loose some reistu right on top of Sirzechs, as the man fell to one knee Ichigo said_ "listen I agreed to you terms don't push your luck, you will my resurrection but if you wanna fight me in that mode then you are sorely mistaken on the fact that you think you can push me around, it either you see it and I pt it away or you have no deal and I make you pay the bill you ordered the group to live my house, MY HOUSE without my consent in my world that is invasion, you know what happens to invaders, they die, so foot the bill on my terms or I make you" _

As he turned to Rias and walked off turning back to normal he said "sorry about that the air here tampers with my head, I told you to send Akeno and Kiba and now look what happened I most likely just started a war, thank your friends for that one"

He walked out the door and slammed it shut, as he sat outside and waited Akeno walked up to him and greeted him "Hello Ichigo how ya doin" she said as she tried to tease him in her best seduction tone she could make, "what are doing here" he said in a peeved off tone

"I came to collect you, we um... need your help"

"with what Akeno"

"We sort of burned the Kitchen trying to make lunch"

"YOU WHAT" he jumped In shock

"its ok we put it out with water but that's were we got caught up we sort of shorted out the house to

"HOW DOES SOME ONE START A FIRE IN THE KITHCHEN THEN SHORT THE FUCKING HOUSE OUT WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE SCREW THE HOUSE UP EXPERTS GOD DAMNIT" as a group of about twenty devils in the area fell over in pain holding there heads except Akeno who blocked her ears predicting his out burst simply replied

"we tried to cook bacon in the microwave and we sort of wrapped it in metal paper"

"so you cooked bacon in the microwave wrapped in alfoil and then you set the microwave on fire then put an electric appliance out with WATER, oh fuck me"

"also the repair man charged you 900 hundred dollars for weekend job" she said with and increasing smile

"OH FUCK ME SIDEWAYS WITH A WRENCH, ANY MORE BAD KNEWS DID YOU GET A DOG AND SOME HOW KILL IT, HUH WHAT. Please tell me no more"

"only one last thin Ichigo"

"oh what know"

"Issei sort of um well, he broke you mothers picture again and then tried to fix it but ended up gluing his hand to the picture then tore it" she spat out in one long held breath as quick as she could to avoid his wrath

"HE FRIGGEN WHAAAT, OH GOD DAMN IT" he screamed as loud as his lungs could go as pain and groans came from devils all around he snapped at them "OH SHOOSH" he turned to her and said

"fine fine, fine im fine, just take me home so I can think of a way to fix this mess and pay the friggen bill, no wait rias can get him to foot it, ok knew plan you take me home come back explain the situation to them and then tell him I said foot the bill for this as well, he will understand, I need to find out what Issei did this time"

Akeno smiled weakly at his demonic smile he had plastered on his face, as a circle appeared Ichigo and Akeno disappeared into the circle, when they got home the repair men had just let and Issei was still holding the picture of Ichigo's mum stuck to his hand,

"aaah, (sigh) could you please take that thing of his hand koneko while I get another one from the draw"

"Ok" she said as she ripped the picture form is hand getting a scream form him

"OOOW. Geese women be more gentle, anyway how come you have spares"

Ichigo looked at him with a 'you have to ask' look, "I had copies made just in case this ever happened and it did so that's why"

"huh" Issei said rolling his jaw,

As the hours went by and the group fixed up the house after their little debacle with Issei under Ichigo close watch so he didn't brake anything else, the piece by piece got put back together as 6pm rolled around Rias returned from the underworld

"hello everyone I am back, Ichigo brother said he doesn't want to see you resurrection now instead we are entering the rating tournament that will be conducted at the end of year, also in co-operation of this he will pay the bills you asked of him is that ok"

Ichigo looked at her and said "sure its cool, but isn't that rating game thing what that are ricer dude beat you guys in last time" Ichigo asked confused

"his name was riser and yes it was, also he is our opponent again this time so until end of year we need to train also he put forward a challenge to you Ichigo, if you win I marry you, If you lose I marry him and this time my father has made it official, meaning win or lose I have to marry someone" she said with her head hung low

"so your saying you father has put you up as a prize just because some self centred horny jack wad wants in your duds, I swear the next dude I meet that does this kind of shit around me I will go resurrection on his ass, well then Rias I guess I better make sure we win then huh"

"what do you mean you better make sure we win, how will you do that"

"I will be you stand in knight, also your brother told me to act as one of your group so that means if I have to play I will play as you knight, I have swords and a shit load of power besides what kind of man can stand against me and win"

"a man who can't die, riser phoenix has an ability he got from the original phoenix bird, insta-heal, he can't be killed"

"huh, that's what they all say but in the end I always beat em, so who's up for some take out, my kitchen is busted thanks to Issei so tonight we eat out, his treat, eat hearty my friends"

Thats the end of my first bleach dxd fanfic I hope you all enjoyed it I know I did when writing it so tell what you thought and I ope to see you all tune in to the next one I create, so till I write my next bleach dxd fic the rating tourney have a blast on the fanfic community piece peeps phoenix out,,, choa


	7. Chapter 7 AUTHORS NOTES

AUTHORS NOTES

Hay guys phoenix here I know people like the animes that fanfic is allabout but I am pretty sure that the fics are about the viewer writing there imagination on the show, if some dude falls for a girl in the show but some writes a fic about her falling for another guys so what its the authors fic let em write and have fun thats what fanfic is all about writing story and haven fun doing it we shouldn't bag each other even if we ask your thoughts on don't be cruel and kill then go T-bag it just say hay its not my story then find another one thats your liking,

I wrote my bleach dxd on the basis that Ichigo and rias hook up not Issei and rias so when people write I am sure Issei and rias are together well in the show yes but in my fic no so what is the problem the community of fan fic to my belief is about fun your ideas bringing a laugh or whatever they are meant for to the viewer for enjoyment so I ask one last time to all the people out there show us newbies some love and support don't put a m80 up our ass then tbag us just give your thoughts respectfully and move on if you don't wanna read click the back button if you do stay and enjoy thats what fanfic is for aint it, you decide because at the end of the day its up to yo to read just don't be an ass


End file.
